1. Field of the Invention
Embodiment of the present inventions relate to a battery pack having a case having coupling parts to allow for attachment to an external device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A battery pack used in portable external electronic devices such as notebooks, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and camcorders includes a plurality of battery cells in the form of a package to overcome its capacity limitation.
Such a battery pack includes a first case, a second case coupled to the first case, a plurality of battery cells arranged in a space formed by the first and second cases, and a protective circuit module arranged at a side of the battery cells to control charging and discharging. Such battery packs are installed on external devices such as notebooks, PDAs, and camcorders to supply predetermined power to the external devices. However, what is needed is a battery case that can allow for attachment and detachment of the battery pack to an external device.